Storage of electronic files, such as documents, photos, spreadsheets, presentations, videos, songs, and more is virtually a necessity in modern times. Centralized storage of and access to such files in a network-accessible manner allows the files to be accessed and maintained easily and effectively from a variety of network-connected devices. One form of such storage is an on-line storage platform that is accessible over the Internet and allows users and/or organizations to create accounts with the on-line storage provider in order to securely upload, access, edit, and delete such electronic files.
With the digital storage of electronic files, it is easy to share such files with others in order to collaborate on a document or a project. Sharing is sometimes accomplished by supplying a sharing link to a user who may then use the link to access the shared content on the online storage platform. Different links may provide different access, such as read only access or edit privileges. When sharing of an electronic resource is to be shared with more than a few users, such links may be insufficient to provide all users with suitable access. Further, if a sharing link to an electronic resource needs to be deactivated, it will affect all users who have received that sharing link.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.